Buried in Snow
by Ellen Ox
Summary: The first chapter, in what will hopefully be a Novella, though maybe just a short story we'll see. This is basically my story for Avox Girl, I hope you like it : It's a T, just incase.


Chapter #1. A Simple Life

The boy sat next to me is opposite in every way to his Grandfather, whilst his Grandfather is snow (harsh, cold and weak) Ravi Snow is the Sun (warm, bright and unbeatable). To think the boy who holds my hand and buys me candy rings is the relation of someone who slaughters children every year makes me question God's morals? For how is that fair?

'Hey Red?' he peered over at me his eyes alight 'can you see that?' he enquired pointing in to what seemingly appeared to be nothingness, I replied with a blank stare 'Come on Nel, you're holding out on me here, really try. Over there, by the bush you see that light? I'm thinking it's an alien... you wanna' go explore?'

'You idiot' I replied, tripping over my words as I attempted to reply through giggles 'that's a blimp. Since when did alien spaceships have any interest in the Hunger Games?' Another round of laughter erupted from me as I saw his face, a disappointed puppy stared back at me and I pulled at his hands, no-one could resist that face, not even Penelope Holdall. 'Come on then, let's go explore Dufus.' He pulled me up kissing my hand regally as I blushed under the curtain of fire red hair that surrounded my face and so we ran. As we ran we kissed, and as we kissed we tripped and all through the night we laughed, how could we not? At that moment life seemed perfect, like the stillness before a storm.

Returning home after a night out with Ravi was returning to purgatory after a glimpse of heaven. 'Penelope darling, how was your class? Good I assume? Did you get a lot done? Honey, The Hunger Games are on... you know you must watch, come along. Hurry up Penny.' Her questions did not expect answers; all that was expected of me was to watch the brutality broadcasted to every home in Panem, which was far too much expectation in my opinion. 'Good mother, yes mother, I'll watch it in my room mother.' Of course I was not brave enough to deny the rule of watching it, however at least in the sanctuary of my room I could shed a tear for the murders, feel anger at the cruelty and think of a way any way that FFFIP could top this brutality and of course plan the rebellion.

Ravi knew nothing of FFFIP, not because I think he would find fault in my involvement but because knowing such knowledge whilst living under the roof of President Snow could only cause danger and so Ravi knew every part of me but this part, the part that would end both our lives as we knew them. FFFIP (fighting for freedom in Panem) is an organisation that does what it says on the tin, together we try and find a way to fight the oppression in districts and ultimately end the Hunger Games; I am the youngest member at 16 but I have authority, being a daughter of a game maker has its benefits, I'm on the inside. We have representatives in every district and spies in every important organisation, we fight a losing battle, but we have justice and faith on our side.

'Morning Red, I have Hot Cocoa with three sugars, a candy bar and a banana; just the way you like it.'

'Hey Ravi-boy how are... Wait! What are you doing here? My parents? Get out. Get out. Get out!' I screamed hitting with pillows as he mock-cowered against the door, what was he thinking? What if my parents saw him? 'Oh Nelly-bean you are cute when you're trying to be scary, but remember your parents are in a meeting with my grandfather and today is the day we tell them about us! Aren't you excited?' he exclaimed sarcastically, he knew of my dislike for my family and even more of my dislike for awkward social situations. The last thing I was was excited.

'No.' I replied grouchily, sitting down to enjoy my breakfast. Ravi reached over and ruffled my hair as I frowned up at him like a little kid 'Breakfast good?'

'Breakfast is very, very good chef. Now I need to go and make myself beautiful, so can you keep yourself occupied for like five minutes, I recommend trying to work out why fish don't sink... it's a tricky one.' I planted a kiss on his head and ran off to get ready, today was going to be one long day.


End file.
